


Otabek Should Have Blocked JJ's Number

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Gen, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Loneliness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: After that first evening in Barcelona JJ suddenly starts spamming Otabek's phone with messages. What's up with that? Is JJ just being obnoxious, or is there another reason?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek's romantic interest in Yuri is implied and JJ is in a relationship with Isabella, but as these things are not really the focus of the story, I don't mention these pairings in the tags.

‘otabek’  
‘not cool bro’  
‘i jst wntd 2 hang out w/ u bt u ttlly ignord me’  
‘y u h8 me when i show u nothin bt luv?!!’  
Otabek made a face. He could do without JJ’s particular brand of love and even more without JJ’s style of texting – he could barely even understand what the Canadian meant. The phone beeped again, indicating a new text message. Maybe it was finally time to block JJ’s number? If he insisted on being this annoying... Otabek sighed and looked the phone again.  
‘dats not wat rinkm8s do’  
‘wait’  
‘u jelos cuz Izzy was w/ me?’  
‘bro, she cool’  
‘Izzys dtf if u wanna 3some’  
Otabek thought about drowning the phone in the toilet and bleaching his brain, but first he had to reply, he just could not leave it like that. He typed carefully,  
‘You disgust me. Do not ever write to me again.’  
The reply came immediately.  
‘lol i thot dis will make u reply. i win!’  
‘also, jk, Izzys not sleepin w/ dudes she dont kno’  
‘dats y u shud hang out w/ us’  
‘jk’  
Otabek, to his horror, actually found himself grinning a little. JJ kind of grew on you, his awkward jokes and attitude and everything. After Otabek left Canada, they did not talk much, but now seeing JJ at Grand Prix again reminded Otabek of the time he spent being JJ’s rink-mate. It was not exactly a bad time. So when the next message popped up on his phone screen, he was more inclined to reply.  
‘so wat up w/ ur attitude?’  
‘You were rude to Yuri.’  
‘wat, plisetsky? i wasnt rood, jst teasin dat kitten. y u care?’  
‘w8, y u call im by name?’  
Otabek groaned. Of course JJ would catch on, despite his behaviour, he was not stupid. He should not have replied to JJ in the first place, not the guy would never leave him alone, until he found out the hows and whys, and those were not things Otabek cared to discuss. And suddenly his phone rang. Otabek almost dropped it, and then, when he saw the caller ID, almost threw it across the room. It was JJ.  
‘Ignore him, ignore him,’ muttered Otabek. But the phone didn’t stop ringing.  
‘Oh fine,’ Otabek said and accepted the call.  
‘Otabek, my man! How have you been?’ JJ’s voice was, as usual, a mix of genuine interest and condescending politeness.  
‘Fine, thank you,’ Otabek hoped that if he was civil and did not rile JJ up, the conversation would be over sooner, some things he did not want to discuss.  
‘So what’s up with you and Plisetsky, eh? Since when are you two friends?’  
‘We were in a training camp in Russia some time ago, and now we met again,’ Otabek tried to make it sound casual.  
JJ hummed.  
‘You just met again, and yet you are already so defensive about Plisetsky. Something doesn’t sound right here, Otabek. There is something you’re not telling your king!’  
‘You’re not my king, leave me alone,’ said Otabek, feeling that he was starting to blush. ‘I’m going to hang up, I need my sleep.’  
‘No, don’t hang up! Let’s remember the good old times! Like the time when we were rink-mates, and you told me how you had seen this younger kid in a camp, and he inspired you so much!’  
Otabek choked a little. Damn JJ, and his good memory, and his ability to be charming and make people open up to him, when he wanted to make a good impression. JJ laughed.  
‘I got that one right, eh? Plisetsky was the one you had that giant childish crush on?’  
‘It was not a crush, it was just inspiration,’ Otabek muttered sullenly. JJ almost roared with laughter, Otabek even had to hold the phone further off his ear.  
‘Oh this is golden! Does Plisetsky know you have a crush on him?’  
‘It’s not a crush,’ stubbornly repeated Otabek. ‘We are friends.’  
‘Well, you were never that friendly with me,’ said JJ.  
Otabek frowned. There was something odd in JJ’s voice, like he was sad or something? No, that could not be right, JJ didn’t do sad! Yet here JJ was, bothering him all evening, instead of doing whatever he usually did... Otabek tried to think about how JJ spent his free time and drew a blank. Surely, he couldn’t just stare in the mirror all evening? Was he lonely? Everyone did leave really quickly after JJ and his girlfriend showed up...  
‘Otabek? You still there?’ prompted JJ.  
‘Would you like to hang out with me?’ asked Otabek, marvelling at himself a little.  
There was a pause.  
‘That’s sudden,’ replied JJ at last, now sounding confused. As if he could not quite believe anyone would volunteer for that. Otabek picked at the seam of his jeans, suddenly feeling bad for JJ.  
‘I just think you’re right, we were rink-mates, we should catch up,’ he said.  
‘That’s cool! Bring Plisetsky, we can make it a double date!’  
Otabek instantly regretted his moment of kindness.  
‘Don’t bring him into it! Don’t talk to him at all!’  
‘Fine, fine, Otabek, I’ll be extra nice to your future boyfriend!’  
Otabek imagined JJ being nice to Yuri and could perfectly picture Yuri losing his temper over that.  
‘Don’t be nice to him, just ignore him, he will be happier if you do just that!’  
‘Ha, so you’re not denying the “future boyfriend” part, caught you!’  
‘I’m feeling sorry I offered to hang out now,’ said Otabek.  
‘Don’t be like that!’ JJ laughed. It seemed his good mood had returned. ‘Oh, Izzy’s back from the spa, I gotta go.’  
‘Sure,’ said Otabek.  
‘I’m staying here for a couple of days after GPF, we can go sightseeing or whatever.’  
‘Sure,’ repeated Otabek, even though he had seen most sights with Yuri already.  
‘I’ll call you after I got my gold in the finals,’ JJ laughed, and Otabek shook his head. Simply incorrigible.  
‘I’m hanging up now,’ informed he, and did just that.

 

JJ never called him after the finals.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how people text, but I tried my best to imitate that XDD


End file.
